User talk:BobaFett2/Archive 2
New talk. Done the new page is ready.-- 22:27, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, do you like your new page?--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 22:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC) (((Transmition))) ((((Click to source)))) -- 23:07, December 24, 2009 (UTC) WOOT congratulations! on your 1,000th edit!!!-- 01:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) YAAAY! 01:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Good --FreddyderHamster Talk 09:31, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Nice!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 11:58, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Please I would like to buy a medium sized advertisement please. on This wiki and unmy Lego Network wiki. Do I get to create it?-- 18:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Pipe BobaFett, you are most likely gonna have ten or so pipe from my page and send all but 2 two me and if I have anough I'll send some back.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Once I am Rank 6 you can do the block with Flamethrower13 and I'll make sure he sends them to you.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you need any loose sparks? I got 7 to spare.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 12:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Send me 3 pipe and I'll be Rank 6!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I sent you 12 dino fangs, 7 dino horns and a secret satilite and me!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 14:10, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Wait for free? 14:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much I will put you on my moldules in rank 6!--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 16:25, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Do you have 18 loose sparks cause I coulduse some if you had them.--Flåme†h®øwe® (talk) 17:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) For TT Can You put this on your page: It will look like this: Also can I have it half the price if you just put it on this wiki? if not please put it on Lord of the rings wiki (you can find a link on my page) thanks hear from you later-- 21:34, December 28, 2009 (UTC) how many clicks? I'll pay you 5 more clicks if I can get mine on-top of the others-- 22:08, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I will pay you the 17 clicks after I pay my 100 clicks to User:Flamethrower13-- 02:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) What I think The 1st one I do not think you need a wiki for but I'm ok with it. You should just plainly have all the codes on the main page and have no articles. More cheats. 2nd I would not edit if it were my wiki I would delete it. I know users want to own there own wiki but creating something like that is unneeded, in other words we have a good trade market here! and do not need a wiki for something that small. There should not be a wiki of trade markets, It is right to have a trade market place on a wiki for MLN (here). Get my point! It would be harder to check who ordered from your store because you would have to go to a another wiki 8-0 not a good idea...-- 00:14, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yes that is true, but I think It should be a MLN cheat/MLN club wiki, Basically a wiki to have fun & freedom of speech (cheat codes!)-- 00:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Reply to Gypsum Of course I know that, but since I have been inactive in MLN lately, I have no interest in replenishing my stock and have only a limited quantity available. 02:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Bro so your helping your Bro? Whats his user name?-- 16:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Advertise Please could U advertise my store on your sig-- 16:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Uhh! I tried what Joeman said and it looks like this (talk) ! That is messed up I am sorry you should probably go back to your old signature or start a new one from scratch. 17:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) No you must only tick Coustum Signature button in you Pref.--FreddyderHamster Talk 17:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I did, see, I just need help with the last one. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] [[User:Flamethrower13/Flamethrower13|I AM FLAMETHROWER13ʹ']] O.K.--[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] I will still buy from a great shop like yours-- 15:38, December 31, 2009 (UTC) go see the message I left on nitecrews page, do you agree with me?-- 15:40, December 31, 2009 (UTC) My sig! Hurrah! --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Hit Singles How many do you have because i could give you all you need 4 rank 6.You need 550 and I will give you 100 or more a day if you give me 20 clicks a day on one of my totemic animal moldules. I'll also give you 1 pipe and 1 gypsum every day if you do this. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] i'm sorry but i never forget them. because i have them saved on word doc. rank# i'm rank 3 and also i serena500 is my sisters aconunt i have to use it until serena's 5 years old she is only 2 ok? Clicks Did you give me my clicks? [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] You said it started today and I gave you around 100 hit singles and I still haven't gotten my clicks. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] O.K. I gave you 76 clicks o your pet water bug and I will execpt your trade of 60 clicks for 4 pipe every day. Please click on my tomtemic animal I have set out. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] TT no I can't see any, I do have a few but I'm stocking up-- 04:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) um later you and me can do a BCD and that will help us both. I'm all out of click right now =-(-- 04:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) 5 clicks Please Five clicks for entering my lucky dip (do them anywhere on my page) and please sign here-- 09:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) New shrinky sig --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Yea! MOC I will fix your sig but give me a link to the wiki please-- 03:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) BCD sure click my page I will block all my friends-- 01:54, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok ready when you are (will keep it up)-- 02:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 now im rank 9 --[[User:verrell123|'verrell123']]talk 02:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) My store It used to have 44 free items and some items like hit singles can be sent by clicks to my preformance mouldule. --[[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Need Help you said need hit single how many??? And can you make MLN-Team Account to??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Group Perfomence i put you in my group perfomence you can click it now to get hit single 20 click <--(Don't bigger than 20 or if you click 30 you only got 20) look my down page click it YA!!! But im forget you MLN name please tell me in my Talk [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) What is your MLN name [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Group Perfomence i put you now 20 click max if you want to click now and get hit single [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Please 25 click on my lightworm module please and forever in my group perfomence [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) MINIFIG WIKI tell me the linkz [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Another ad Boba could I have another small ad box on your page? I already clicked. The ad is for my club on my page. The description is "Vulture5510's now has a club for MLN users rank 0 through 4. This club gives you 10 of the same item 0-4! Find the club sign up on my MLN wiki userpage" If you can fit it into a small ad. 01:52, January 18, 2010 (UTC) MLN username What is your MLN username again? I need to pay for that ad message above this message 02:03, January 18, 2010 (UTC) It is Geogeniric999. Bionicle Mini Rank! It's gone because you now cannot get the ancient spear! NOOOOOOO!! Totemic animals I'll send you 3 of your choose if you give me 50 clicks to my pet snake (You still owe me 75 to my snake!! ) Help??? you said you need help what i should do??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 10:58, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome welcome to the hard rank ..... rank 8!!!!!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 11:18, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Totemic Turtle Gonna make it or not? Whatever I don't need you for rank 7. You never helped me anyways. Well, I will sell to you more if you send me 3 cicut boards in the next hour.(It is 21:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) now) I know if you are not on its O.K. but after that I will be rank 8.Reason Be is that I don't have enough clicks to get them. Need Help??? if you have a mantle transmuting pool leave me a message i will click it you don't need any Click and item to me it's free From you Friends [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 11:31, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Help me get Flamethrower13 to rank 6 and I can get him from there. Once he is rank 8 we will go faster because he has 154 green bricks and 287 purple bricks! I am buying 3 of each animal for a rank 10 guy. For only 400 clicks! If you have 70 clicks give them to nottoold on his oet robot. Sorry I don't know if I can but will you share the shields with me? 16:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) If I have some to spare. 13 hundredth edit CONGRADULATIONS!! Ask Joeman. I think it is a great idea. I suck at math tho. Free it's Free to my best friends but i can't make now i don't have a lot of Purple brick what totemic you need??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:19, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you work with house of gauntlet??? (only ask) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Please wait i want to make the Totemic montain lion and you are a great guy because house of gauntlet is the hard force in rank 9 [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ok i want to make the totemic!! [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:36, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soooo much! I need a rabbit but I don't have the blueprint I can make the shield of cunning (legoguy gave me his account and with it 11 house of gauntlets victory banners). So I want to make a barracks module. 23:38, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Deal i give you now and can you give me some nebular crystal i need it [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) But we can't give a autominer bot it's a non-maible item you can send me 1 [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 23:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Totemic Rabbit i will give you but i don't have a lot of purple brick, if you want to i make the totemic now please Click my May pop purple popper module please in my page give a click (2 click for 1 purple brick, so 20 click for 10 please click it if you want to get the totemic rabbit now) and can you make an account in MLN-Team??? (if you already click please send me a message in my Talk, if you want get now) My Friend [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 23:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) If you go to MLNT then send me a message after you do 10 post.I is Ronaldo23 on MLNT i already put the module [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC) and if you made MLN-Team account please add me my name is verrell123 too [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Totemic Rabbit 20 Click in Pop Purple popper module please [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 00:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry im sorry bobafett2 i need go to church now, when i back i send you a message [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 00:30, January 24, 2010 (UTC) im already back friend's [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) My page improvements What sections do you think I should include on my MLN wiki userpage? It seems to blank without anything! So what do you think? 01:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) 5 more can you give me 10 click to get 5 purple brick i need 5 more to make [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) wait so long to replay im looking for a new galactic sticker module are you already click it??? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) i want to make a bunny now [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 02:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Totemic Rabbit im so so so so so so sorry i not have any elemental :'( Sorry (if you had 10 elemental earth, 5 elementa Fire and 1 elemental wind you can give to me!) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 02:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) i can made it only the elemental only i don't have, i need only a nebular crystal and click on galactic gallery and lighworm module please [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Little Bunny i send you the totemic rabbit keep Smile =) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 03:10, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thank's for the click [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 03:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Totemic Rabbit i already send you [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| )'' 04:40, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thank you your welcome [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 05:09, January 24, 2010 (UTC) The Store ---- I want join just like Skipper [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 05:13, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It looks great! i thimk it should be 500 clicks a month for a prenium member. YAHH!! I just got 3 of each animal!! I think he cn join. The records seem pretty good. I change some prices and stock. 8 clicks i gave you 8 clicks on your factory module rank 2 i want 1 spear no fragments my user name is noheart i sent you a friend request please say yes josiah white 16:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Things added I added Rank 7. and Rank 5 and 6 to starter packs. Gonna do rank 8,9,10 and 7-10 for starter packs. Grat support all the stores and can you do the starter packs? Thanks for that comment you left on my store. I will think about joining. Also maybe you should add pictures to each item on the store, like mine.